


Quando ti vidi la prima volta.

by Be_a_fangirl



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Greek Tragedy, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Love, Love at First Sight, Memories, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_a_fangirl/pseuds/Be_a_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati anni da quando Medea si è innamorata di Giasone, da quando sono fuggiti insieme, da quando lui l'ha lasciata per un'altra donna, eppure Medea non riesce a non ripensare a lui con amore, con dolore, con tristezza. E' stato il suo primo amore, l'unico, nonostante tutto quello che è stata costretta a soffrire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando ti vidi la prima volta.

**Author's Note:**

> La caratterizzazione di Medea è ispirata a quella del romanzo "Medea. Voci." di Christa Wolf (che a sua volta si è rifatta a versioni precedenti alla tragedia di Euripide). Medea non ha ammazzato il fratello, non ha ammazzato i figli e non è la sfrenata assassina che Euripide e Seneca e la letteratura occidentale ci hanno tramandato (che poi io ami anche QUELLA Medea è un altro conto).   
> Spero vi piaccia ^^

Mi ricordo ancora quando ti vidi la prima volta, fu come un fulmine a ciel sereno, ne rimasi incantata; sentii le mie gambe cedere e il cuore battere all’impazzata, la voce che mi moriva in gola. Subito le mie mani corsero a sistemare il vestito e i capelli, mi voltai appena verso di te rossa in faccia per l’imbarazzo. Giovane principessa ingenua. Ti sentivo parlare e la tua voce giungeva come musica alle mie orecchie, le tue parole solleticavano parti della mia anima di cui non ero cosciente. Sono qui per il Vello d’Oro, dicevi, per riportarlo nella mia patria e vendicarmi di Pelia. Eri così bello che sembravi un dio: Apollo o Eros stesso. Sei ancora così bello.

     Fremevo, non riuscivo a stare ferma, volevo poter rivolgerti la parola. Dirti che non avevo mai visto un uomo bello come te, che non avevo mai provato un simile sentimento per nessuno. Sono stati gli dei a volere questo? Sono stati gli dei a volere che abbandonassi la mia patria, mio fratello, mia sorella e che, esule, fossi scacciata anche dalla città che insieme raggiungemmo? Non credo che una simile passione possa essere provocata dagli dei. Non credo che gli dei c’entrino qualcosa nella nostra storia. Quando arrivasti in Colchide eri giovane e mi colpirono il tuo sguardo fiero, le tue spalle larghe, la tua testardaggine. A volte mi chiedo se c’è ancora quel giovane nell’uomo che sei diventato. Quel giovane appassionato che avrebbe fatto di tutto per avermi, così disse, che non avrebbe sopportato di andare via da lì sapendo che una tale principessa era in pena per lui. Fu per questo che mi portasti con te. Fu davvero solo per questo?

     Quando ti vidi la prima volta ero in piedi accanto a mio padre e arrossii accorgendomi che i tuoi occhi avevano indugiato su di me, sul mio corpo, sui miei capelli. Sorrisi a mezza bocca, guardando verso il basso per non rischiare che tu te ne accorgessi. Desideravo così tanto toccare quei capelli color oro, affondare le dita in essi e stringermi al tuo petto. E quando tu me lo lasciasti fare credevo che non me ne sarei mai stancata. Credevo anche che tu non ti saresti mai stancato di baciarmi e di fare l’amore con me. A quanto pare, mi sbagliavo. Anche quando mio padre ti congedò non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a te: le mie mani tremavano e mi sentivo male al solo pensiero delle prove che dovevi affrontare. Piansi, piansi per ore credendo che non ti avrei mai più rivisto, infine mi confidai con mia sorella, le chiesi aiuto. Come poteva un uomo appena conosciuto farmi questo effetto? Come puoi ancora ora, dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto, dopo quanto mi hai fatto soffrire, farmi questo effetto? Sia maledetta quella ragazza che credé alle tue parole, che ti seguì e che ti permise di fare cose orribili. E sia maledetta anche la donna che sono ora, ché con tutta la mia forza e la mia determinazione non riesco a farti uscire dalla mia anima.

     Quando ti vidi la prima volta eri abbronzato, sudato, una peluria bionda copriva le tue guance, segno del lungo viaggio che avevi intrapreso per raggiungere la mia terra. Avevi il petto nudo e una spada che cingeva la vita, i tuoi occhi azzurri dardeggiavano; un fuoco mi arse nel petto, sentii un brivido lungo la schiena. Mi guardai intorno, guardai i tuoi compagni, cercavo di capire se anche gli altri uomini mi facevano lo stesso effetto, ma no, eri solo tu. Eri l’unico per cui il mio cuore batté così forte come non aveva mai fatto, tanto che pensavo volesse uscire dal mio petto. Pensavo non mi avessi notata, ma poi mi venisti a cercare e a parlare e poi mi chiedesti di fuggire con te, ed io ti aiutai, feci tutto per te, tutto quello che era in mio potere. Lo feci perché le tue parole erano più credibili di quelle delle altre persone intorno a me. Affidai tutto a te: la mia vita, la mia lealtà, la mia verginità; diventasti per me padre, marito, fratello. Come hai potuto abbandonarmi, allora?

     Quando ti vidi la prima volta non avevo idea di quanto mi avresti fatta soffrire, di tutto il dolore che mi avresti procurato. Il fatto è che quando ti vidi mi sembrasti troppo bello per poter fare del male a qualcuno, troppo buono per poter infrangere le tue promesse, troppo giovane per riuscire a fare ciò che mio padre ti aveva chiesto. Per questo ti aiutai, per questo andai contro mio padre, le mie tradizioni, la mia patria: per un uomo, un uomo che non mi ama più o che forse mi ama ancora, ma ritiene un regno più importante di me. Ti cercai di nascosto, ti consegnai gli unguenti di cui dovevi cospargerti, ti rivelai tutti i segreti di cui ero a conoscenza. Ho tradito la mia patria, ho sacrificato la mia ricchezza, la mia famiglia, la mia intera vita, pur di stare con te. Non credo tu avresti fatto lo stesso per me, anzi, ne sono certa, non lo avresti fatto. Io lo farei di nuovo.

     Amavo, quando ero più giovane, immaginare la mia vita, l’uomo che avrei sposato. Certamente non era biondo, non veniva dal mare, probabilmente non era nemmeno un principe. Ma poi capitasti tu nella mia vita, ti vidi e già da quel primo incontro capii che non avrei voluto accanto nessun altro. Io volevo te. Desiderai baciarti e parlarti, passai la notte a tormentarmi, combattuta tra il desiderio e il pudore, la voglia di aiutarti e il rispetto nei confronti di mio padre. Ma come avrebbe potuto il mio cuore inesperto resistere alle tue lusinghe, alle tue dolci parole? Come avrei potuto resistere io, che non avevo mai neppure sperimentato una tale passione che mi sconvolgesse l’anima? Eri bello e intelligente e carismatico ed io ero ingenua, davvero troppo ingenua.

     Quando ti vidi la prima volta non sapevo quante altre prime volte avremmo avuto insieme. Non sapevo che ti avrei parlato, non sapevo che avremmo fatto l’amore, non sapevo che avremmo messo al mondo due figli; non immaginavo il modo in cui tu mi avresti accarezzato i capelli corvini e che io poi ti avrei appoggiato una mano sulla guancia, colpevole di essermi innamorata di te. Non immaginavo che sarebbe tutto finito così. Con me distrutta e tu vincitore. Non sapevo che ogni giorno di più mi sarei innamorata di te: del tuo sorriso, della tua determinazione, delle tue spalle larghe, del modo in cui mi baciavi il collo, delle tue sopracciglia aggrottate quando le cose non andavano come desideravi. Ancora ora non cambierei nulla di te.

     Quando ti vidi la prima volta pensai che in quel momento sarebbe ricominciata la mia vita.

     Quando ti vidi la prima volta non sapevo che me l’avresti strappata quella vita, e distrutta. Quando ti vidi la prima volta non sapevo che mi avresti rovinato la vita, che eri la fine della mia serenità. Non sapevo del dolore, della paura, del rimpianto, delle lacrime, delle urla, del dolore. Non sapevo cosa significava sentirsi soli e non voluti, essere privata dei figli e dell’amore, vivere nell’angoscia e nel ricordo. Non sapevo quanto avrei potuto sopportare per non rischiare di perderti e che ti avrei perso lo stesso. Non sapevo che il tuo nome portava guai e rovina nella mia casa, che i tuoi occhi nascondevano inganni come quelli di tutti i Greci, che quando mi stringevi a te non provavi le stesse cose che provavo io. Sarebbe stato meno doloroso vederti morire che vederti camminare via dalla nostra casa in piena notte per raggiungere la tua futura sposa. Ma non importa tutto questo, non importa nulla, importiamo solo io e te.

     Quando ti vidi la prima volta non sapevo nulla di te e mi innamorai lo stesso.

     E se ti rincontrassi ora, succederebbe lo stesso.


End file.
